


They Were Here

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kippen Siblings, M/M, ambi (if you squint), i'm just really sad and i have to put my emotions into writting, pre-finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Just your run of the mill pre-finale fic. This is like my most extreme hope for how the finale goes, and it probably won't go like this, but a girl can dream.





	They Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone is theorizing about the finale, and this is my theory! I hope you like it!

The goal was to have a party better than the first party. Obviously, that goal was reached when the idea for open mic was brought up. The goal was more than reached when the whole gang joined together and sang _Dancing Queen_. At least, that’s when everyone thought it hit its peak, but there was still a whole night ahead of them.

“Uuuggggghhhhh,” Cyrus groaned when he sat down next to Buffy. She was outside alone. Cyrus assumed that she just needed to get away from everyone for a second. He thought it was the perfect time to have a conversation with her.

“I feel that,” Buffy said quietly. “I just *unintelligible noise*. You know?”

“Trust me, I know,” Cyrus answered. “Like, I completely and utterly know exactly what you mean. Boys. I like TJ so much, and there’s times when I think he likes me too, but then he hangs out with Kira or I remember that he’s probably straight.”

Buffy nodded in agreement. Cyrus wasn’t done ranting. “Did you see how he looked at me when he walked in? And, did you notice how I was all set on singing alone, but he put my microphone next to him? Literally, the microphone was on top of him. I’m not crazy, right? Am I just imagining all of this? I was probably just deluding myself.”

“You weren’t deluding yourself,” Buffy stated. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Obviously, I can’t say for sure, but I’m pretty positive that he likes you, Cy. I, on the other hand, completely missed my shot with Marty. He doesn’t like me anymore.”

“That’s not true, Buff,” Cyrus said sweetly. Buffy rolled her eyes. “No, seriously. I think he told you that he doesn’t like you anymore because he was scared of being rejected again.”

“You know there’s only one way for us to figure all this out, right?” Buffy questioned. They both pretended to shiver. “We have to talk to them.” Buffy pointed at someone on the bench by the fire. “Speak of the devil.”

“Oh, God,” Cyrus said, standing up. Buffy stood up too. “I can do this.”

“Yeah, you can,” Buffy said supportively. “Tell me everything right after, okay? Good luck.”

“You too,” Cyrus said before he turned on his heel and headed toward TJ. “Can I sit?”

“Sure,” TJ answered with a grin.

“I didn’t know that you could play the piano,” Cyrus stated. TJ shrugged.

“I have layers,” he replied. Cyrus smiled remembering the first time TJ said that to him.

“So, I’ve heard,” Cyrus said with a smile.

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know about me,” TJ said sincerely. “All you have to do is ask. Go for it.”

“Okay,” Cyrus said. He thought for a second. “What does TJ stand for?”

“TJ stands for,” TJ took a breath, “Taylor James.”

“Taylor James? Like, James Taylor backwards?” Cyrus asked, half joking. TJ shook his head fondly. “Taylor James. That’s a great name. I love it.”

“I never really liked it because people used to make fun of me because they thought that Taylor was more of a feminine name,” TJ explained. “I don’t know. I guess it was kind of embarrassing, so that’s why I started going by TJ.”

“Well, I love the name Taylor,” Cyrus said enthusiastically. “But, I also love the name TJ. I think you should go by whatever makes you feel comfortable, and people should respect that.”

“You’re literally the only person I can talk to like this,” TJ says.

“So I’ve heard,” Cyrus said, giggling slightly. Neither of them said anything for a second. Then, TJ got the nerve to ask Cyrus a question.

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” he asked. Cyrus took a breath. Slowly, slowly, TJ’s hand traveled to meet Cyrus’s. His fingertips brushed Cyrus’s.

“Uh,” Cyrus let out another breath. “I’m gay.” TJ smiled at him. Like, full on gigantic grin. “And I like you,” Cyrus said quietly.

“I like you, too,” TJ said, holding up their intertwined hands. Cyrus grinned back.

“I love holding hands,” Cyrus said. TJ put their hands in his lap and squeezed.

“I love holding your hand.”

…

Buffy watched Cyrus walk over to TJ, and then she went into the house. Marty was at the mic performing some sort of stand-up thing. He was actually pretty funny, and Buffy was going to tell him that.

“Hey,” she said when he walked over to her after. “You were pretty funny up there.”

“That sounded like an actual compliment,” Marty responded. Buffy blushed slightly. “What’s happening here?”

“Do you really not like me anymore?” Buffy asked. Marty looked at her, slightly, confused. “I mean, I completely get it if you don’t. I said we were better off as friends, and you thought that I didn’t like you.”

“Buffy,” Marty said, but she ignored him.

“I realized that I liked you after I rejected you, and then it was too late,” Buffy continued. “And, it’s probably too late now. I just had to tell you in case maybe you still liked me, but you don’t. That’s completely fine. Trust me, it’s fine.”

“Buffy!” Marty said loudly. Buffy stopped talking and looked at Marty. “You ramble when you’re nervous.” Buffy blushed. “You have nothing to be nervous about, though. I still like you. I never stopped. How could I stop liking The Buffy Driscoll?”

“That is one of the universe’s great unanswered questions,” Buffy said with a smirk. Marty grinned at her.

“She’s back,” he said. Buffy was about to respond when she saw Cyrus and TJ walking toward them holding hands. She had to physically stop herself from screaming.

“Hi, Marty,” Cyrus greeted. “This is my…TJ.”

“You can say boyfriend, Underdog,” TJ whispered to him. Cyrus smiled and turned to Buffy.

“I can say boyfriend,” he said excitedly. TJ grinned.

“It’s fine, anyway. TJ and I already know each other,” Marty said. TJ reached over and did some sort of secret handshake with Marty. Cyrus and Buffy shared a very confused look. “Guys, we’re brothers.”

“You’re what?” Cyrus and Buffy asked in unison.

“Hey, sis,” Marty said to someone. Amber walked over to them. Buffy and Cyrus didn’t know what to say.

“Hey, losers,” she greeted.

“What on Earth is happening?” Cyrus asked Buffy.

“I think the universe is imploding because we finally got together with the…Kippen Brothers,” Buffy offered. Amber shrieked.

“No way! I’m so happy for you guys!” she yelled, hugging both of her brothers.

“What is going on in here?” Andi asked when she and Jonah joined the group.

“Amber, TJ, and Marty are siblings,” Buffy stated, still not fully comprehending.

“What?” Andi asked, completely shocked.

“You didn’t know that?” Jonah asked. Andi, Cyrus, and Buffy all looked at him.

“You did?” Andi countered. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I thought you knew,” he said defensively. He pointed at Cyrus and TJ holding hands. “Cyrus is dating TJ, and he’s friends with Amber.” He pointed at Marty’s arm around Buffy. “Buffy is dating Marty, and she played basketball with TJ. And you and Amber,” both girls blushed, “are you and Amber. You tell each other everything.”

“We should have known,” Andi said. Buffy looked at her.

“Where have you guys been all night?” Buffy asked. Jonah smiled and nodded at Andi.

“I was showing him something. Something that I have to show you guys now,” Andi explained. She began walking to Andi Shack, and everyone followed her. Bex and Bowie were both outside. “Mom, dad, come here.”

Andi opened the door to Andi Shack and let everyone see what was in there: she turned all her old Grant Middle School and Jefferson High paraphernalia into a shape that resembled the word goodbye.

“Why would you do this? Why are you saying goodbye?” Buffy asked. Andi let out a breath.

“I got into Shadyside Academy of Visual Arts, and I’m going there instead of Jefferson,” Andi explained.

“Did you know about this?” Bowie asked Bex. Bex looked at Andi.

“No,” she said softly.

“I didn’t want to tell anyone because I was scared that I wouldn’t get in,” Andi explained. “I had to make sure that I got accepted first.”

“We’ll give you guys a minute,” Bowie said when he saw the sad looks on Buffy and Cyrus’s faces. The three of them stood there not really knowing what to say.

“Are you guys mad?” Andi asked.

“Of course, we aren’t mad,” Cyrus stated.

“Maybe we’re a little sad, but we’re mostly proud of you,” Buffy explained. Cyrus nodded.

“But,” Cyrus began, “it’s not like you’re moving across the country. You’re just going to a different school. We’ll still see you all the time.”

“All the time,” Andi said, trying not to cry. Buffy and Cyrus moved forward and hugged her. Cyrus pulled away and smiled.

“We have a party to get to,” he said. “I also have a boyfriend to get to.”

“Cy, you know how proud of you we are, right?” Andi asked. Cyrus nodded. “We’re also really happy for you.”

“I’m really happy, too,” Cyrus said. “Come on, let’s get out there.”

Cyrus and Buffy both went over to the fire and sat down next to TJ and Marty, respectively. Andi was about to go over too when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to see Jonah.

“I have something to give you,” Jonah said. Andi prepared herself for another horrible present, but, instead, she was greeted by a very familiar bracelet.

“I thought you lost this at camp,” she said, reaching out as Jonah put it in her hands. He shrugged.

“I thought that if I told you that I still had it, then you would want me to give it back. I didn’t want to give it back,” Jonah explained. “When you first gave it to me, I couldn’t believe that you made it. It was so amazing. I knew that you were a ridiculously talented artist. Now, it’s your turn to look at this bracelet every day and remember how talented you are.”

“Jonah, you are literally the best friend ever,” Andi said, hugging him. Jonah let out a small laugh.

“You’re gonna be docious magocious at art school,” he said when they she pulled away. She smiled at the term she hadn’t heard in what felt like an eternity.

They both walked over to the rest of the group at the campfire. Andi sat down next to Amber who smiled sheepishly at her. Jonah sat at his own bench. There they sat: the Good Hair Crew, the Kippen Siblings, and Jonah Beck. The ultimate group. The group to end all groups. Sure, they still had a whole lot to get through (they were nowhere near the end of their story) but in that moment they were untouchable. They were together. They were here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
